


heavy into everything

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “it has to be true.” tyler is shaking.“ahh.” blurry stops moving. he stands in front of tyler, more monster than human. “there we go. there’s the distinction.”





	heavy into everything

“it can’t hurt me if i don’t let it.” tyler insists, hands clenched into fists by his sides. 

blurry stalks around tyler in a wide circle, leaving black sludge in his wake. “you keep saying that.”

“it’s true.”

“it’s really not.” blurry’s feet drag across the floor. each scrape of his shoes leaves black ink. at least, it would be ink, if not for the fact that it bubbles slowly and stains the concrete floor. 

“it has to be true.” tyler is shaking.

“ahh.” blurry stops moving. he stands in front of tyler, more monster than human. “there we go. there’s the distinction.”

“can i go now?”

“go and run back to your wife and your josh? but darling, i’m not done yet.” the ink pools and bubbles around blurry’s feet. “if i let you go, will you tell them?”

“tell them what?” tyler crosses his arms, half defensively and half defiantly. 

“that you messed around with someone you shouldn’t have. that you went too far without their permission and got burnt.”

“you don’t get thick skin-”

“-without getting burnt, shut up, you’re a fucking idiot.” blurry takes a scraping, bubbling step forward. “you cheated.”

“i did not.”

“yes you did, you-”

“it’s not cheating if jenna and josh said it was okay.”

another step. “you got burnt, and you won't admit that you were. you won’t admit that you were an idiot.”

tyler wants to move, but he feels stuck to the floor. he doesn’t dare look down. “they knew about the relationship. they knew what it entailed. they knew when it ended.”

“they thought it ended on good terms, that it was a mutual breakup. they don’t know that you were hurt and pressured.” blurry raises a hand. paint drips off his fingers. 

tyler looks down. there’s bubbling ink around the soles of his feet. 

blurry presses his pointer finger into the center of tyler’s chest. “they don’t know that you were sexually assaulted.”

tyler flinches, and blurry smiles, far too big and full of sharp teeth that shouldn't be there. 

“there, there.” the paint soaks into tyler’s shirt, into tyler’s skin. “accepting that it hurts is the first step towards healing.”

“but when does it stop hurting?” 

blurry steps back. he’s still smiling. “when you heal.”

“but how do i heal?”

blurry never answers. tyler blinks, and blurry is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno?
> 
> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
